Rosario Dragon
by jngbro
Summary: Natsu is very mysterious and well not Natsu but towards the ends he opens up. This Natsu Is stronger, faster, smarter, better looking, and scarier. What is his connection with the principle? What is his Monster form? How strong is he? Make sure to see prolog BTW: They find out early in the story but don't worry it will still continue do not own either of these series Natsu x Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This Fanfic is basically a crossover of FairyTail and Rosario + Vampire. This takes place right after the last episode of the second season in their character's 3****rd**** year of high school, except this is when Natsu transfers and wins every girls heart including our little Tyskune's harem. Basically Natsu comes in a takes the place of Tyskune. Rated M for possible Lemons (SHUT UP U KNOW U WANT LEMONS SO SUCK IT UP AND ENJOY!)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who Is He?

Natsu's Big Entrance

"**BOLD parenthesis's AND CAPS"- Demonic Sounding Voice**

"**Bold and parenthesis's"- inner Moka**

"_**Bold italics and **_**parenthesis's**_**"**_** - inner moka thoughts**

**Just bold- Place/dates/times**

**In front of the school (2****nd**** week)**

A young man stood in front of the school known to him as Yokai academy and just stood there and stared. Until the schools local bad ass walked behind him.

"Hey dumbass what the fuck do you think you're doing" said the tall muscular brunette. The man just ignored him and walked in. The other man was furious how someone like me could be ignored by someone like him was beyond the teenage boy so he did what he usually did walk away and take out his anger on one of the weaklings. Mostly because even though he was a delinquent he still wasn't a dumbass. You would have to have a couple holes in your head to just pick a fight with a total stranger.

After he walked away the cloaked man went about his business with the principle. As he got into the school he could feel the eyes on him, but he just kept walking hoping nobody followed

"Who was that" said moka talking to Tyskune and the rest of his harem

"Don't know want to go and find out" everyone shook their heads to each other agreeing and walked up to the cloaked man.

"Um sir?" said a very shy harem

The man just looked at them until they fell on their backs in fright after they saw this man's eyes. They were demonic scarier than moka in her vampire form. The eyes were dragon like and very scary with a yellow and red outline to make them look so fiery that if he looked at someone enough they would burst into flames.

"**YES"** by the time he finished his answer they had already ran away.

"Who is that guy and what is he doing in are school" they all shook their heads in an attempt on getting that man's voice and eyes on of their head.

Keyword **attempt**

**Class about an hour later**

Hello class we have a very special transferee in coming to our class after his meeting with principle so I want everyone on their best behavior.

What makes this one transfer so special that they have to straighten their act just for him coming to the classroom? They all thought until the delinquent from earlier asked out loud.

"Well that's easy, it's becau-" she was cut off by a fish that was thrown across the room. Everyone looked towards the direction from which it was thrown, only to see the some hooded man from earlier.

"**BECAUSE HE SAID SO" **he said in his usual demon/dragon voice

Everyone gasped at the amount of venom and power in his voice, some even fainted. Said person was Tyskune. He was about three inches from the floor when someone in a blur caught him, picked him up, and put him in his seat only to have the entire class gasp as they looked towards the demon teen (a nickname that somehow had already started) with a gust of wind around him and moving papers.

"What" he asked this time in a childish, friendly voice which a couple of females nearly moaned at the kindness, yet still power, in the voice. Only to gasp as they saw the cloaked man was the one talking.

"Yes because he said so" she said while gesturing to the teen who next to her at the time.

"WHAT!" said the delinquent from earlier "I could beat that pipsqueak with one hand behind my back blindfolded" he said with venom in his voice. As the cloaked man gesturing to where you can only assume that he about to say something until a voice that everyone in this school knew, and was frightened by it.

"Well let's put that to a test, but I'm going to ask you not put your hand behind your or use a blind fold" said the principle "I'm sure you are eager to get an estimate on the strength of this school's delinquent population, right Natsu?"

Now that so called _Natsu _Was on fire literally he was literally on fire and acting like he didn't even notice or did he notice no one really knows but they our little harem in the back noticed something that they were afraid of those yellow and crimson eyes flashing through the cloak that still concealed his face. As he said ok to the man and then the four, the teacher just standing next to them like an idiot that had no idea what was going on which she didn't nobody did but what she and everyone else in the class were most shocked by was the fact that this _Natsu _and the principle were talking to each other as if they were friends.

"Ok that settles it, there will be a battle between the werewolf and …." The principle stopped as if this _Natsu's _monster form was a secret. Everyone in the room was leaning forward but suddenly was pushed back as everyone noticed the extremely nervous look the principle had as Natsu looked at him with an intent to kill on sight.

"….UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhh…..Natsu, yaa between the werefolf and natsu" everyone sweat dropped at the principles frightened attitude.

"Any other conditions" asked the delinquent

"Um yes Natsu!" said the principle as he continued "Natsu no going on a fun run and destroying a country Ok" the teacher looked at the teenager with one eyebrow up.

"AWWWWWW fine I want destroy a country like Assyria ok old man" said natsu in a childish, awe come on, voice.

"Um did he just say Assyria" said a shy girl in the back as natsu and the principle nodded

"And did you say no destroying countries" said the same girls as they both nodded again

"Umm isn't that unusual problem especially for a high scholar" they both looked at each other and said one thing

"Let's just say…. Watch the match" said the principle and natsu with a mischievous smirk

To Be Continued…

I will take suggestions for new characters in Natsu's harem.

If you do decide to suggest a character please give a description of the person in their human and monster form.

_**BTW forgot to mention this is my first Fanfic PLs comment/review it would be so cool**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reveal

Oh Shit!

"**BOLD parenthesis's AND CAPS"- Demonic Sounding Voice**

"_**Bold italics and quotation marks"**_** - inner moka thoughts**

**Just bold- Place/dates/times**

**(Bold and parenthesis's)- Authors note**

**Next Day**

**A field 5 km From the School**

Practically the whole school had come to the match to see the mystery man and the most powerful delinquent in the school about to get down to business. Natsu was really annoyed at the amount of people that had come to the event, it wasn't because he was afraid of people knowing his monster form it was just that he couldn't use even use more than 5% of his powers without killing, or seriously injuring those who came to the point of which they wouldn't want to have survived. But it wasn't that he cared about these people it was just that he would have to deal with the council being on his ass (**Two things one is that I am putting the council in this and two is that the members are the Dark lords from Rosario + Vampire**). Natsu was also kind of wanting to destroy them for coming and putting him in a bad situation. This also made him think of the reason this happened and from the he started to not care if they got hurt, it was their fault any way.

**Flashback to yesterday right after class**

"Did you hear about the demon teen" said one girl to a group of people that weren't in their class.

"No" Said the rest of the group. After that the girl continued to give them a whole documentary on what happened just a few hours earlier. Moments after that group dispersed every single person told a group of different people the same amount of people in the previous group and those groups told other groups and so on and so forth. Eventually event the school staff were talking about him for what reason you ask, because the kids home room teacher was the only one that knew, because the school principle had only gotten around to tell her. Due to the fact that the meeting that him and Natsu had ran until an hour before school ended. The gossip continued until basically the teachers were making the fight a school fieldtrip.

**Present Time**

Natsu was growing impatient waiting on the principle to make every one leave so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. Just as that thought finished the principle was seen by taking the onlookers away, Natsu followed them to make sure they weren't any people who stayed only to have is sweat drop seeing as the principle had led them to a fire proof bunker. The whole class had the same thought as they were told that they were in this bunker because of Natsu and not getting a reason why. They all thought 'How strong is this guy.' Natsu walked to the field 1 Km from the bunker. As he reached the field he heard the principle yell through the speakers that the fight would begin as soon as they were ready.

"I was born ready" said the delinquent as he fist bumped himself (**Like Natsu's magic but without him creating a seal**) leaning forward he turned into a werewolf. This werewolf emitted a powerful aura as the werewolf cracked a smirk of evil intent.

"You were actually born, I only assumed you crawled out from some ditch" said natsu in a gloating manner as if the aura he emitted didn't affect him in the slightest. The power aura even made inner moka a little wary but not to the point of fainting, as Tyskune did, but at least noticed the power he was letting out. While Natsu just simply seemed like he didn't even notice.

"_There is no ignorance in his eyes there is only power, Natsu you have diffidently peaked my interest." _No one knew but inner Moka was just trying not to interfere with the outer Moka so she acted like she liked Tyskune. But in reality inner Moka was most attracted to power more importantly power that stumped her own, and Natsu was the perfect match so now if she could just see what he looked like.

"Now Natsu, you wouldn't want to get someone else's blood on your cloak would you" said the principle in a way that didn't sound like gloating or teasing it just sounded like he was either speaking from experience, or he was stating it as a well-known fact.

After the principle said what he said Natsu replied with a smirk "Why not. It could be fun to see their reactions"

The students looked at the principle with confusion, the principle replied with a look of 'what are you asking me for'. As Natsu took of his cloak (**Threw it off like a badass btw**) the vampire could feel the amount of blood that was coming to her fellow female student's faces as well as out of their noses. This came from Natsu as he does not look like the Natsu from the series. This Natsu has the same pink spikey hair except was tipped with a crimson red. This Natsu was also more muscular and this did not go unnoticed by the woman as his clothe were the same as Jellal's in the tower of heaven after he came out of the fire. His eyes different to his eyes were now slits with an outline of red and yellow that looked as if it engulfed the black cornea. All of a sudden the principle blared out laughing at all the female students.

"So this is why he never took that damn cloak off" he said as he continued laughing. By this time Tyskune was waking up and grabbed the Rosario around Moka's neck just in time for inner Moka to drop kick the principle in the face, which he could have blocked but decided not to. The principle got up and reminded the two about their fight because the two had become detracted.

"Ok shall we" said Natsu in a charming manner that made all girls (**except for the harem because they were occupied with getting the principle an ice pack for the lump in the middle of his face**) that had not faint, faint from blood loss.

"Yah let's get this over with pinky" said the werewolf in a gloating manner

"Where fucked" said the principle plain as day while the student asked him why they were "fucked"

The principle replied "Let's just say Natsu is sensitive about his hair color" the students were about to ask something but a certain aura was coming from the demon teen and the he replied with enough rage to stop any beast in its tracks.

"**WHAT!**" said Natsu in his demon dragon voice as he charged his flames creating a massive field of expanding power (**Like what Gildarts did at the S-Class trials to scare Natsu and Happy**)

This was the thing that nearly made the inner moka latch onto him and not let go until he was hers. She shook her head to get the idea out of her head. Why was she acting like this she could never be with him because of outer Moka loving Tyskune so why now was she about to go crazy? She then thought of a way to be with Natsu. She would attempt to convince outer Moka into loving Natsu, little did she know that not only did they share the same attraction to blood, but also to power. Outer Moka realized this after inner Moka said that she would never be able to protect Tyskune, and after that she felt the loathing for someone that didn't need her to protect anyone, someone that could protect her. This eventually mirrored inner Moka's attraction to power that stumped her own. She then mentally claimed Natsu as hers.

"He's not going to use that is he" asked the principle worriedly the students were confused yet again then they finally asked him

"What is Natsu" they all asked in unison (**which is amazing to say the least**)

The principle replied "Take a look at his aura and I will explain the rest when we get back to the school" as he was pushing people out of the bunker and on path to the school. The students listened to him and looked at Natsu's aura and were shocked to say the least.

Natsu was emitting an aura of crimson fire and a large beast in that fire. The best revealed itself to be a majestic Dragon, a dragon covered in red scales, the dragon also had the same eyes as Natsu's and had its wings flapping to show intimidation and dominants. Clearly this was making the werewolf think about what he got himself into.

"**RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" **a loud beastly roar came from the demon teen as the werewolf was starting to try and get away but was out of luck because his legs wouldn't move.

"Come on, come on" the werewolf said trying to move his legs with no luck.

He then nearly pied himself as Natsu transformed into a Giant dragon at least 30 feet tall staggering above him looking down in rage. The dragon simply lit the were wolf on fire only the fir the dragon lit him with didn't cause any physical damage but still brought pain. The werewolf screamed in pain as the dragon stomped away towards the school.

"**They probably have questions better go before the principle kicks all their asses"**

**To be continued….**

**I still need some help with OC's for the harem**

**You might be wandering were the rest of the harem were during the whole inner Moka outer Moka love conflict well they were all fondling Tyskune the whole time a Moka didn't notice.**

**Next Chapter: Answers; Do I need to repeat myself? Sorry took so long next one wont already started on it so it should be done by Monday.**

**Almost forgot I'm thinking of a new series so tell me what you think here's the prologue**

Mors Omnibus: Prologue:

"Mors Omnibus" it means death to all, or more specifically all shall die. Lucy and Gray were together and Natsu and Lucy go on a mission together alone. Lucy tells him something the night before and the next day he was abandoned by Lucy and put in a dungeon and tortured both physically and mentally. He was rescued by a spirit it said it could give him the power to take revenge will he take revenge or will he let it be he was left to die for the third time. First by his real parent, second by the father that raised him, and third by his best friend in the world. Was this his future, was this his fate, and was this his destiny, to be left to die by the person he is closest to? To be abandoned by every best friend he would make, every family member he would come into contact with. What is going to happen is going to let the people who left him to die get away with it will he kill them, or will he put them through the same situation he was? What will do after that will he kill them then, he isn't sure whether they live? What he realizes then is that death wins no madder what you do then he says one thing to his ex-family, to his ex-friends "Your deaths are certain it just the hour is uncertain." As he leaves the stone dungeon where he was held, where he was abandoned for the last time, the last time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yokai Academy**

**In front of the school**

The principle brought the students to the front of the school so they could ask Natsu their questions, but sadly they're very impatient and yelled their questions at the principle. The principle, just like Natsu said, was on the verge of kicking all their asses until a 30 foot dragon appeared before them in all its glory. The dragon the condensed into Natsu, with everyone's surprise natsu already knew what they were going to ask so he tried to answer their questions but they would not stop chatting amongst themselves so he did the only thing he could think of to get their attention.

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**" as soon as he did that all attention was on him. Natsu mentally high five himself, while answering the unasked question that every student present wanted answered.

"As you all can see I am a Dragon, you all probably are thinking that this doesn't make any sense, or dragons are extinct, so I'm going to answer you all. No dragons are not extinct they are alive and kicking but we are not were are old habitat used to be. We all went into hiding during the modernization period of the world. And the next question you all are thinking I am the strongest in this world and the human, now you all probably think that that can't be right but it is I am the strongest among all dragons an-" he was cut off by someone in the middle of the crowd.

"If you're the strongest among the dragons doesn't that make you the dragon king?" asked Yukari

The dragon expelled rage from his interruption looked at her with enough rage that she fell to her knees and stared at the ground.

"You do realize that if what you said was correct you just interrupted the king of the dragons" asked Natsu sarcastically.

Yukari noticed what he could do if she was right "But you're not right" she asked hopeful that he wasn't

"You're lucky my father isn't this nice and forgiving, if this were to happen again and the citizens that my father rule over would lose faith in him and my family. They will start to think of me as a soft prince, and a bad soon to be king, for being such a pushover to a mere mortal" he said with authority as everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY!**" he said as everyone began to hold hands and pray for their lives. And with that a gaint gust of rolled over powerful, but yet not too powerful as to knock them over. Almost like a waring of what is to come. Everyone then bolted **(is that a word) **back to class.

**TIME SKIP CAUSE IM LAZY**

Natsu has just left class with almost all the others in his class as it was the end of class, but the headmaster/principle/exorcist**(idk what to call him can you guys please tell me what im supposted to call him) **told a certain newspaper club to stay behind and to talk about stuff.

**justin(me): HEllo everyone**

**Zeref: Why wont you kill me**

**ME: How in the hell did you even get here, your not even in this fanfic**

**Zeref: Im everywhere**

**Me: What happened to your succidal atitude**

**I watch zeref put a gun to his temple**

**Me: Who the fuck gae zeref a pistol**

**Randow extra: Your the one writing this**

**Me: Shutup**

**I hen spartan kick him into zeref killing two birds with one stone**

Sorry guys this is just told hold yal over till next time. Im still deciding some things on both of my stories. And that was my first time trying to be funny in a fanficso if its stupid cut me some slack. SO ya bye.


End file.
